


Se il sole muore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Knives, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Tu saresti in grado di rappresentare il sole per qualcuno, Dai-chan?”“Che cosa vuoi dire?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Se il sole muore

**_~ Se il sole muore ~_ **

Yamada non avrebbe voluto trovarsi in quella stanza.

Non avrebbe voluto essere costretto a vedere Daiki, non avrebbe voluto...

Sospirò, guardandosi intorno come se stesse cercando una via di fuga da quella situazione, conscio del fatto che non ce ne fossero, conscio del fatto che niente e nessuno sarebbe arrivato a salvarlo in quel frangente.

Gli accarezzò una mano, un movimento lento, studiato, quasi come se toccandolo potesse rompersi.

Aveva un groppo in gola e gli veniva da piangere, ma sapeva di non poter cedere, non adesso.

Era calda, la mano di Daiki.

Era calda la sua pelle, ogni centimetro di essa, a Ryosuke si perse nello sfiorarla con la punta delle dita, risalendo sul braccio e fino al collo, dietro l’orecchio, sulla guancia, sulle labbra.

Si rialzò lentamente dal materasso, chinandosi su di lui e baciandolo su quelle stesse labbra, sorprendendosi per quando morbide riuscissero ad essere.

_“Tu saresti in grado di rappresentare il sole per qualcuno, Dai-chan?”_

_“Che cosa vuoi dire?”_

Ci aveva provato, Yamada, aveva provato ad essere se stesso e poi a cambiare, aveva provato a fargli capire in ogni occasione quanto lo amasse e poi invece l’aveva ignorato.

Non c’era mai stato qualcosa di meglio, e Daiki non aveva mai capito quanto in realtà Ryosuke avesse lottato per farsi accettare da lui.

Lo ricordava alla perfezione il giorno in cui gli aveva detto di amarlo.

Ricordava quanto si fosse sentito felice nel poterglielo finalmente confessare, quanto fosse stato bello dare una voce a tutti quei sentimenti che da anni erano rimasti chiusi dentro di lui.

Era durata poco quella felicità, ma c’era stata, e ogni volta che ci ripensava non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere.

Non voleva ripensare a quello che il più grande gli aveva detto dopo, se lo sarebbe risparmiato volentieri.

Alla sua espressione confusa, quasi sconvolta, alla pietà nel suo sguardo.

A come gli aveva detto di non essere in grado di amarlo, per quanto se ne dispiacesse.

A Yamada non importava del suo dispiacere né della sua compassione, e aveva scelto di ignorarli e di continuare sulla propria strada, di continuare a stargli accanto, incapace di arrendersi di fronte all’evidenza, convinto che un giorno sarebbe finalmente riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, che allora sarebbe stato suo e che avrebbe di nuovo provato quel senso di assoluta felicità.

_“Essere il sole, no? Rappresentare tutto per una persona, ecco cosa voglio dire.”_

_“Ryo...”_

_“Non parlo necessariamente di me. Volevo solo sapere se ne saresti in grado.”_

_“Sì. Se amassi davvero qualcuno, sarei in grado di diventare il sole per lui.”_

Daiki non lo amava, e non avrebbe mai voluto essere il suo sole, ma a Ryosuke non era importato.

Si era arrogato quel diritto e aveva trasformato il più grande nel centro del proprio universo, nella propria ragione di vita, facendogli quasi dimenticare che cosa significasse esistere per lui prima di innamorarsi.

Si era consumato giorno dopo giorno dietro quell’amore, e si era consumato dietro i costanti rifiuti di Daiki ed i suoi no, e le sue preghiere di lasciar perdere e ancora quella maledetta pietà nei suoi confronti.

Alla fine Ryosuke sapeva che non avrebbe potuto resistere così tanto a lungo.

Si era spento, il suo sole.

Baciò ancora le labbra di Daiki, ancora e ancora, sentendole man mano perdere sempre più calore, al pari della sua pelle.

“Dai-chan?” mormorò.

Guardava gli occhi irrimediabilmente chiusi di Arioka e fingeva di ignorare la macchia umida di sangue sulle lenzuola, fingeva di ignorare quello stesso sangue sulle proprie mani, ma non avrebbe più potuto continuare a lungo a mentire a se stesso.

Spento.

Il suo sole era morto, e l’aveva ucciso lui.

Ucciso perché non ne poteva più, ucciso perché non sarebbe mai stato libero, ucciso perché aveva deciso di non voler più essere l’unico a pagare per quell’amore.

Ancora risuonava dentro la sua mente l’eco di un legame che forse in qualche modo sarebbe potuto nascere, che non era destinato a finire in quel modo, ma era appunto solo un’eco, e lui non aveva più niente a cui aggrapparsi per illudersi ancora.

Lo chiamò ancora, pur sapendo che non gli avrebbe risposto, perché gli piaceva sentire il suo nome risuonare nell’aria.

Quando poi si fu stancato di quella farsa e di fingere per l’ennesima volta che tutto andasse bene, scoppiò finalmente a piangere, per la prima volta da quando Daiki l’aveva rifiutato.

Lo baciò ancora prima di prendere nuovamente in mano il coltello, puntandoselo contro il petto.

Non c’era vita senza il sole, del resto.

_“Vorrei che fossi il mio sole, Daiki.”_

_“Lo vorrei anche io, lo vorrei tanto, sebbene io non possa esserlo. Mi dispiace, Ryo. Ti voglio bene.”_


End file.
